


Prompts

by PsychVamp



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Meet-Cute, Overheard conversation, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, talking at the bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: A collection of any of the prompts I get. Will be standalone little ficlets.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 78
Kudos: 198





	1. You weren't supposed to hear that

Arya used her key to let herself in to his apartment, she had texted him to let her know she was coming over. He hadn’t responded, but that wasn’t unusual. She wanted to just sit on his couch, binge some stupid show, and eat some takeout. Which was the usual result whenever she got into an argument with her mother. She toed off her shoes and hung up her jacket, stopping herself from calling out his name when she heard his voice say, “You think I don’t know that?”

A silence followed as she moved from the small foyer into the main living space, he was standing with his back to the room, looking out his patio door. His hand was up to his ear, the light from his phone clear. She quietly walked the short distance to the kitchen and went to grab them a few beers, not wanting to interrupt. 

Gendry scoffed at whatever the person he was talking to said, “Yeah, because it would just be that simple.”

She snapped the caps off the beers and moved to the couch, setting one down on the table before taking a sip from the other. 

“It isn’t that simple Davos. I just can’t go up to her and be ‘Arya, I’m in love with you’. We aren’t together, we are just….”

She let out a surprised gasp when he’d said the words, the words she’d been trying to say to him for what felt like forever, and he stopped speaking to turn to her. His blue eyes widened in shock and fear, “I’m going to have to call you back.” He said into the phone before dropping the call.

They just stared at each other, the minutes stretching, and her hand started to cramp from the force she was holding the beer bottle, it had been a can it would have been crushed.

He licked his lips and said, “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

She blinked, trying to process his words, both the old and new ones. She took a long drink from the beer before saying, “I gathered that.”

He slowly moved to sit next to her on the couch, he placed his phone down and took up the waiting beer. She watched as he took a long pull before he put it back on the table. He sighed, “I don’t know what to say.”

She looked away from him and put her own beer down, “Is it true?”

“Yeah.”

She nodded and felt a smile form on her lips, “Good, because I’m in love with you too.”

She looked up at him and the shock slowly turned to a smile before he surged forward to kiss her, their lips meeting a desperate frenzy. They kissed for what felt like hours before they eventually pulled away.

“Why did you come by anyway?” He asked as they relaxed on the couch.

She shocker her head, “It doesn’t even matter, I am just glad I did.”


	2. I'm Flirting With You

Gendry didn’t know why he put himself through this, he hated most public places and most of the public too. But, he sat alone at a booth in the off-campus bar all the same because Hot Pie and Lommy had begged him to come out tonight. Wednesdays were $1 beers and bacon baskets, and he just couldn’t miss it. They were edging closer to the half hour late mark, he gave them until he finished his current drink or he was leaving. 

His eyes drifted to the door briefly when a group entered but he gave them no real attention. They settled at a table not too far away, but with only the main section open, options were limited. The bar was pretty dead, two loners sitting at different ends of the bar top, four frat boys at one of the pool tables, and Gendry himself. The group of five almost doubled the customer count, but he was sure the waitress would appreciate the chance at extra tips. 

He was so focused on his phone afterwards that he didn’t even notice that someone had walked up to his booth until a voice said, “Gendry?”

His eyes immediately snapped up and were met with grey eyes he hadn’t seen in nearly a decade, he smiled and said, “Arya?”

She nodded, her dark hair was cut short to frame her face, and slid into the other side of the booth, “I wasn’t sure if you were going to remember me.”

He nodded, “Of course I remember you. We were best friends for a whole summer.”

“I actually tried to find you on social media but I didn’t have any luck.” She admitted, her fingers playing with a beer she had brought with her.

Gendry was surprised she had tried to find her, and shyly admitted, “I don’t have anything but an Instagram for my business. There isn’t anything for you to find.”

“Your business?” She asked, a genuine smile on her face.

He nodded, “I’m trying to start a custom metal work business. Right now I just do commission through there, but I want to try and get a real shop set up, with a showroom and stuff.”

“Gendry, that is amazing!” She said, and then looked confused, “Why are you at a college bar then?”

He laughed, “I go to KLU part time, trying to get a business degree. It looks better on small business loan applications I was told.” He paused before saying, “What about you?”

“I’m studying anthropology, I don’t have a focus yet but I’m leading towards forensic anthropology.”

The waitress stopped by before he reply, she gave them each a new beer and a fresh basket of bacon, “Your friends said you would need these.”

Gendry thanked her and finished off the little left on his old beer, the cold one would be much better. When he looked back up he noticed Arya was having some sort of silence conversation with her friends at the table, “If you need to go back to them…”

“No.” She said quickly turning back to him, “No, I see them all the time. I want to catch up with you.” Her smile fell, “Unless, are you waiting for someone? And I just sat here without…”

He held up his hand, “Arya, I promise you aren’t intruding. My friends didn’t even bother to show up after begging me to come out tonight. You are more than welcome.”

She smiled, “That’s good. I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble with a date or anything.”

He laughed, “I’d have to date for that to be a problem.”

She frowned, “You don’t date?”

He shook his head, “Between my paying job, my classes, and trying to get my business going I don’t really have a lot of free time. That did not sit well with the last few girls, so I just have put the whole dating thing on hold.”

She scoffed, “Those girls loss I guess.”

He chuckled, “Thanks. What about you, got someone waiting for good night text?”

She shook her head, “No, haven’t met anyone who sparks my fancy. Not yet anyway.”

He took a swig of his beer as she looked at him, he was awful at figuring out when someone was flirting or just being friendly. He was really hoping that this was the former, she had found his relationship status in a roundabout way. Surely that meant she wanted to make sure he was single before going further. He was just about to ask for her number and for a chance to see her again when Hot Pie and Lommy walked up. The smell floating around them explained why they’d been late and he groaned.

“Hey Gen, sorry we’re late. Surprise you stayed this….oh, I see why you stayed.” Lommy said, giving him a wink.

He rolled his eyes, “Arya, these are my friends Hot Pie and Lommy.”

“Nice to meet you.” She replied with a shy smile and a light flush on her cheeks.

“Arya and I knew each other as kids, we were just catching up.” He told them, giving them a stare he hoped said ‘go away’.

“You guys keep catching up, we are going to play some darts.” Lommy said and nudged Hot Pie to followed him.

Hot Pie leaned down and in a loud whisper said, “Don’t forget to flirt.”

Gendry let out another groan as his friends walked away, laughing at his clear embarrassment as they did. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, trying to figure out what to say to move past the awkward situation that had just been created.

She beat him to it, “I’m flirting with you already.”

He looked at her face in shook and she just gave him a sweet smile, and he returned it, “Good, I was hoping you were because I was going to ask for your number.”

Her smile morphed into a playful smirk, “Good, because I want to give it to you.”

As they continued to talk, drinking cheap beer and eating bacon, he found he was very happy he’d agreed to come out tonight afterall.


	3. I could kiss you right now!

Arya wasn’t sure if she was more curious or nervous while she waited for Gendry to come pick her up. The manor she called home loomed behind her, but she had chosen to wait at the front of the driveway. Her mother had issues with how much time she spent with Gendry, convinced that Arya was doing things with him that were less than friendly. Not that Arya wouldn’t mind doing those things with him, but he had never made a move, and she was building up the courage to do so herself. She was also an adult, so if she did want to do those things, it was really none of her mother’s business.

He had texted her 15 minutes ago, telling her to meet him outside because he had a surprise for her. She wanted to know what it was, as it wasn’t her birthday or a holiday. She heard the rumble of his truck as it approached up the road and smiled. He’d spent two long years when they were in high school working the truck up to its current condition, it was his baby. He pulled to a stop in front of her and she jumped into the passenger seat.

“So, what are we doing?”

He just shook his head, “You are going to have to wait and see.”

“Fine.” She said and pretending to pout, “Can I ask what the occasion is?”

He shrugged as they drove, she noticed they were heading toward the nature reserve, “Do I have to have reason to surprise my best friend?”

“As you’ve never done it before, I am a bit suspicious.” She replied, and decided to see if she could guess anything. The backseat didn’t hold anything up the usual tools and a cooler. 

He flashed her a smirk but did not say anything in response. They drove past the entrance to the reserve, a place the pair them would often go for hikes, and instead he kept going until he came to a dirt path on the opposite side of the road from the reserve. She hadn’t even known it was there and would have missed it completely had she been the one driving. 

They drove for what she assumed was two miles into the wooded area, until the trees thinned and two wooden structures appeared. One was much smaller, and looked like the wood cabin version of a garage. The other was a two story log cabin and it was beautiful. She turned to her friend, “Gendry, what is this?”

“This is my new house.” He said and got out of the truck as he parked it in front of the house.

“What?!” She exclaimed as she followed him, “You bought a house? When? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“While you were gone. I wanted it to be a surprise for when you got back.” He said and started walking toward the front door, “From the look on your face, it was worth it.”

She followed him in silence as he unlocked and pushed open the front door, “I’ve been back for almost a month.”

“I needed to finish a few things first.” He explained and she followed him into the first floor. 

There was a wall down the middle of the room, with stairs visible that led to the upper level. She turned to the room, which was a large living area centered around a large wood burning fireplace. She assumed a kitchen was on the other side of the wall. She went up and touched the couch, the frame was wood to match the rest and she turned to him, “Did you make all the furniture?”

He nodded, “That other building is going to be the workshop.”

“How did you afford this?” She asked, knowing in most cases it would be rude to ask, but they didn’t keep things from each other.

“I decided to use Robert’s pity money.” He explained, “I used it to buy and fix up this place, and to buy the storefront downtown.” He looked around, “Not really done yet, but it is ready to be lived in, finally.”

She smiled up at him, “This is really great Gendry.”

He smirked at her, “I haven’t shown you all of it yet.”

“What?” She asked but followed him all the same as they went upstairs. There was a small sitting area as an open air loft, and then two doors. 

He stopped in front of the one on the left and pushed it open before standing aside and gesturing her inside. She furrowed her brow but took a step inside and let out a gasp of surprise. The room was simple, just a beautifully crafted bed, a desk, and a dresser. There was also a large dog bed under the window. Sitting on the bed was a note. She walked over and read it, ‘Will you move in with me?’.

“Are you serious?” She said, turning to look at him.

He nodded, “I want you and Nymeria to come live here. I have a lot of space and it would get lonely out here by myself.”

“Gendry…..this is….I could kiss you right now!” She said, she couldn’t remember the last time she had smiled so much.

He chuckled, “I know how much you hate living at home. This just seemed like…”

She stopped his words by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. The excitement had gotten the better of herm she knew, but she also couldn’t find it within her to care. He hesitated for a moment before his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. 

They eventually pulled away, their foreheads resting against each other, and she whispered, “Thank you.”

His fingers squeezed her waist, “I didn’t expect this kind of reaction, otherwise I would have done it much sooner.”

She slightly shook her head, “No, this is perfect.”

He just leaned in and kissed her again in response, his actions showing her just how in agreement he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I might write some angst, but today is not that day lol


	4. What did I marry into?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of the FRIENDS prompt, #28 What did I marry into?!

Gendry had been married to Arya for two years, but they had been friends for years before they even started dating. So he had assumed he knew everything there was to now about Arya and her family. As he was learning during their weekend trip to Winterfell for a family reunion, he had been very, very wrong. He had known to expect to family bickering, as when you had as many as siblings as Arya, and then most of them had spouses or significant others, that was a lot of people in one house, even a large house like the Stark estate. He had not expected was for Arya and Sansa to get into a ridiculous fight about something that had happened when they were children. 

It was at the point, only 4 hours into their stay, that he decided he needed a drink, and a strong one. The Stark family had a fully stocked liquor cabinet in the den they used for private family entertainment. He was not surprised to find that Theon, Sansa’s husband, and Ygritte, Jon’s wife, had already started. He poured himself a large glass of whiskey and joined them on the couches.

“You don’t usually start until after dinner.” Ygritte pointed out.

Gendry shrugged, “The sisters are fighting, it was called for.”

Theon groaned, “What is about this time?”

“Something about someone called Jeyne and horse faces.” He said, taking a long sip of the whiskey, the burn was perfect.

“Yeah, Jeyne was a bitch.” Theon commented, “She was Sansa’s best friend growing up, the two of them made Arya’s life hell.”

Yrgitte frowned, “Why would they still be talking about that?”

“Sansa mentioned she was going to lunch with Jeyne while they were both in town. Arya got upset about it.” Gendry said, he had learned a long time ago to just let Arya get her anger out of her system.

Theon nodded, “That would do it. As far as I know, Jeyne never apologized for any of the crap she said, and Arya can hold a grudge.”

They all took a drink to that.

Sansa chose that moment to storm into the room, she went straight to the bar and took a shot of something, then one more before pouring herself a glass of wine.

“Everything alright there Sans?” Ygritte asked, her face showing that she knew it wasn’t.

“How can she mad about me seeing an old friend? I didn’t ask her to come!” She said with a huff and sat down on the couch with Theon.

“You know how she feels about Jeyne, you couldn’t expect her to be happy.” Theon commented, shrinking back a bit when his wife glared at him.

“It was 10 years ago! She should be over it by now.” Sansa replied and took a sip of her wine.

“I’m going to find Arya.” Gendry replied, finishing of his whiskey before getting up and walking off.

He checked their room first, but it was empty, as was the kitchen. It wasn’t until he checked the backyard that he found both Arya and her youngest brother Rickon. They both kept bending over and picking something up out of the grass. He stepped out onto the deck, but since he hadn’t put on his shoes he didn’t go out to them. Instead he went up the railing and yelled out, “What are you two doing?”

“Shit, we’re busted.” Rickon said.

Arya shook her head, “He won’t tell on us. Hey babe, what’s up?”

He frowned, her tone meant she was up to something, “What are you doing?” He repeated, his voice firm and low.

He watched her flinch at his own tone before walking up to the railing, “We are collecting a present for Sansa.”

He looked into the plastic bucket, little dark colored shapes looked up at him, and he frowned, “Is that dog shit?”

“Maybe.” She said quietly.

“Why?” He asked, completely confused, and also surprised he had never seen this side of her before.

Rickon joined them, his own little bucket in hand, and answered, “It is a tradition, if you are being a piece of shit, you get gifted a piece of shit.”

Arya nodded, “It has happened to everyone before. Robb was especially mad about it when it happened to him at 16.”

Rickon laughed, “That was the first one I was involved in!” He then jumped, “Remember when we stuffed some into the vents of Theon’s stupid sports car.”

“That was great! Smelled like shit for months!”

Gendry listened as they listed off more and more instances of dog shit pranks and finally just said, “What did I marry into?!”

Arya looked at him and shook her head, “Come on babe, don’t act so surprised.”

He opened his mouth to retort but nothing came to mind, so he just shook his head and turned around, “I need another drink.”


	5. Listen, I'm this close to robbing you guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another FRIENDS tumblr prompt

“Arya, I am serious, I don’t need a bachelor party. We are already married, that would be weird.” He protested again. He had actually been happy to not have to sit through one before.

“I already called Jon and Theon, both are free tonight and will be coming over.” She continued on, ignoring his protests, “I got a number from one of the guys at work and the stripper will be over at 7.”

“A stripper?” He asked with a groan. 

“Yes, it is tradition.” She replied.

He frowned at her, “Why is this so important to you?”

“I just feel bad that I had my bachelorette party but you never had a chance for a bachelor party. I just want to make it up to you.” She walked up and cupped his cheek, “So, can I make it up to?”

He sighed, “Fine, we can have the party. Wouldn’t want to disappoint you, or Jon and Theon.”

She smiled and gave him a quick peck, “Good, they should be here soon.”

She walked over to the door, and picked up her purse, “I’m going out with Meera. I’ll text you before I come home, have fun! Love you!”

She was gone before he could respond and he leaned his against the back of the couch, he really hoped this wasn’t going to be as awkward as he thought it would be. 

* * *

Theon had made it awkward, because of course he had slept with this exact stripper before. Theon had slept with probably half the women in Winterfell before he had settled down with Bella, Gendry’s own sister. 

The stripper is question, Ros, was sitting in the dining chair they had dragged over for when it was time for the lap dance. That had been derailed as soon as Theon had made eye contact with the red head. Now they were all arguing whether or not it was a good idea to go through with this, with Jon strangely on the pro-side, but Gendry assumed it was because he wanted to watch Theon squirm.

“Hey, listen, I am this close to just robbing you guys. Are we doing this or not?” Ros said suddenly, getting up from the chair and crossing her arms.

Gendry sighed, “No, I don’t think we will be. We will still pay you though, for all the trouble.”

Ros took the offered money and slipped back into her jacket, she smiled and walked up to Theon, “So good to see you again Greyjoy. You guys enjoy your night.”

Gendry closed the door firmly behind her and turned back to his friends, “That went…..different.”

Jon nodded as he grabbed a handful of pretzels, “Arya won’t be back for a few hours and we have all this beer. Drunken Mario Kart?”

“Or we could call a different stripper.” Theon suggested.

Gendry looked at them before picking up his beer, “Mario Kart it is.”

Jon laughed as Theon sighed in defeat.

* * *

Arya returned to the apartment to see all three men passed out on various pieces of furniture and smiled. The Mario Kart victors circle was shining on the screen and she shook her head as she whispered to herself, “Of course they would just get drunk and play video games.” She laid a blanket over Jon on one half of the couch, and a second over Theon on the other half, “Should have known.”

She brushed back some of Gendry’s hair and kissed his forehead, he groaned a bit and opened his eyes, “Hey, you’re back.”

“I am. Did you boys have fun?”

He nodded, “Theon had slept with the stripper before and she threatened to rob us, so we sent her home.”

She giggled, “Is that so? You can tell me all about it tomorrow. Come on to bed.”

He snuggled his head into her hand, “Okay, love you.”

“Love you too stupid, come on.”

He got to his feet and stumbled behind her the twenty feet to the bed and collapsed onto it right away. He was gently snoring when she joined him ten minute later, and she smiled at how well her plan worked out for the night. She would need to send Ros a gift basket tomorrow from Hot Pie’s bakery. 


	6. That Domestic Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based of the prompt: “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From tumblr. welt-verbessererin asked: You asked for it and I think I'm being very strong rn by not just sending all of them 🤣 “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.” (Bonus points if it's Gendrya as teenagers.) (But actually, grown up Gendrya playing with their nieces and nephews wouldn't be bad either) (Feel free to ignore all of this)

Arya smiled as she watched little Ned and Rosie focusing so hard on the shoots and ladders board in front of them. Gendry was sitting patiently on the floor with them as they argued whether Ned was going to land on the final slide or miss it. 

“Ned, you got a six, so that means you are here.” Gendry said and moved the correct piece, showing that Ned was indeed going down the slide.

Ned pouted, “It isn’t fair Uncle Gendry!!”

“Do you want to stop playing then if it is so unfair?”

The both shouted up a chorus of “no!” before Gendry laughed and said, “Then Rosie, it is your turn.”

Arya shook her head and went back to stirring the pasta. The children were picky and had decided that they would only eat spaghetti tonight. She wasn’t sure when they had decided to join forces and gang up on her but she thought the cousin were dangerous partners in crime.

She turned when she heard the fridge open, turning to see Gendry grab a can of his energy drink from the fridge. She smiled, “Thank you for coming over and agreeing to help me watch them tonight.”

He shrugged, “I don’t mind, you know I love your niece and nephew.”

She sighed, “When Robb and Jon asked if I’d watch them so they could go out for dinner, I didn’t think it would be this much arguing.”

Gendry laughed, “They know what they want, the little cheaters.”

They both turned to look at the young children in the living room, and sure enough Ned was moving his piece back up to the place it was at before his last turn, while Rosie moved Gendry’s piece back a whole row.

“At least they are the same age, so they have each other.” She said with a smile and turned back to check on the sauce, “Kind of funny to think that Talisa and Ygritte both got pregnant within a few months of each other.”

He knocked her hip with his own, “You love it.”

She nodded, “I do. I can’t wait for Sansa’s baby, only a few more months!”

“Uncle Gendry!!! Rosie is cheating!!!” Ned yelled from the other room.

“Duty calls.” He said with sigh, laying a quick kiss to her lips before walking into the living room.

Arya stood frozen at the stove. Gendry had never kissed her on the lips before, a comforting kiss to the forehead or a drunken kiss to the cheek were not out of the question. But that. Nothing like that had ever happened before and he had done it so automatically. As if the act was one of habit, not something that was currently causing Arya’s brain to misfire.

A sudden beep from the timer shook her back into the moment and she quickly removed the garlic bread from the oven before it could burn. She worked on muscle memory alone to finish making dinner. Finishing the pasta, putting it on the plates, spooning out the sauce. She had already set the table before the life changing kiss and once everything was set, she called them over.

All through dinner, Arya couldn’t help but notice how suddenly domestic everything felt. With Gendry at one end of the table, her at the other, and the children in between them. Only, for a moment, the two redheaded children were replaced by those with black hair, who would call her mama and not auntie.

“I want to watch Moana!!” Rosie said suddenly, glaring at her cousin across the table.

“I want to watch Batman!!” Ned yelled in response.

Gendry caught her eye and shook his head. She sighed, but assumed it was only fair, he had to deal with the shoots and ladders crisis. She cleared her throat, “How about we watch Nemo instead?”

The children started to argue about how their choice was the best choice, she let them go for a few minutes before she said, “Nemo or bed, your choice.”

They both agreed to Nemo very quickly. Arya had them go put on their pjs anyway, as she and Gendry cleaned up from dinner. They didn’t speak, they had dinner at least twice a week at her apartment and had a routine set up for cleanup.

She stayed in the kitchen a little longer to clean out the pot she used for the sauce while he went to check on the kids. She took a few deep breaths, she needed to get control of herself, it was one little kiss. It was not nearly as passionate as some she had in the past, but somehow it still seemed the most intense. 

The kids came running back in, both jumping onto the couch with excitement. Both were holding onto the little stuffed wolves Arya had given them earlier in the day. Gendry grabbed the remote for the TV and got to work setting up the movie. She quickly finished the pot and grabbed a few bottles of water before joining them all on the couch, she had one end, while Gendry had the other and the kids shared the third cushion in the middle. Rosie curled into Arya’s side as the movie started and she smiled, she loved her niece. She turned to see that Ned had taken up a similar position with Gendry. He caught her stare and gave her a soft smile, before his blue eyes looked down to Rosie and he shook his head with a laugh as he looked back to the screen.

Her heart felt like it was in overdrive and it had nothing to do with Marlon’s search for his son, and everything to do with the man in the room with her. She and Gendry had been friends for years, having met by accident one day when she had spilled her coffee over him in a coffee shop. It had been just over 4 years since that day, she had been all nervous because Jon had texted her that Ygritte was in labor two week early. He had sat with her and kept her sane through it all, smiling broadly when the first picture of little Rosie had come in. 

“Hey.” Gendry whispered to her, causing her to look away from the movie she wasn’t even watching, “They are out, I am going to put them in the bed.”

Arya looked down, sure enough, both of them were sound asleep. She nodded and watched as he carried Ned off into the spare room. He returned and grabbed Rosie from her lap, doing it so effortlessly that it caused her heart to flutter again. She reached for the remote and turned off the movie.

Gendry flopped back down onto the couch, “It is only 8 and yet I feel exhausted. I can see why your brothers wanted a night off.”

She nodded and took a sip of her water, she knew that they needed to talk about it, but she didn’t know how to start the conversation.

He frowned, “What’s wrong? Are you feeling alright?”

“You kissed me, in the kitchen.” She said, not daring to look over at him, afraid of what she would see if she did.

He stuttered for a moment before saying, “I’m sorry. I think I got carried away in the moment and it just felt the right thing to do. I don’t even remember consciously choosing to do it.”

She was quiet for a moment, “Have you thought of doing it before?”

He was quiet and that caused her to turn and look at him. His face was flushed and he was rubbing the back on his neck, a nervous habit he had. His blue eyes met her, “I have.”

Her eye’s widened, “Why did you never say anything?”

He shrugged, “When we first met, you were dating Dayne, and I wasn’t going to break anyone up. Then, you two broke up anyway, and I was giving you time to get over, though you weren’t really that upset.” He shook his head, “I don’t know. We just got into this routine and I it was the first time I had ever really been comfortable with anyone and I didn’t want to risk losing it.”

She bit her lip, “I broke up with him because of you.” His eyes widened that time but she kept going before he could speak, “You, even just as a friend, treated me so much better than he did. I was also wishing I could have spending time with you instead of him whenever we were together. He wasn’t a bad guy, just not the right one for me.”

Gendry frowned, “Is that why you haven’t dated anyone since?”

She nodded, “It was like you said. We had this routine and I didn’t want to mess it up.”

“Do you….do you want to mess it up now?” He asked, and she knew what he was really saying, and she nodded.

He smiled and closed the short distance between them on the couch, his lips meeting hers in the most passionate kiss she had ever had in her life. It was everything she had always wanted from him and she never wanted him to stop.

“Auntie Arya, I’m thirsty.” A little voice called to them from the hallway.

They broke apart with a laugh, resting their foreheads against each other. 

Arya smiled, “Be right there Rosie.” She called out without looking and lowered her voice, “Keep those thoughts in mind, I will right back.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He said, and Arya couldn’t help but think it sounded like a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to head over to tumblr and request some more!


	7. In the Nude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the obsessivewriter: Okay, it's hard to choose, I have like 5 prompts I want to send you, but instead I'll send you only two and have you choose: “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else." or “I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.” I won't offer anything else, because I'm excited to see what you come up with.
> 
> You said I could choose, I am going to do both. Stayed tuned for the second one once I get around to writing it!

Gendry was woken up from a sound sleep by the slamming of a door, he groaned and rolled back over. One of Arya’s neighbors had seen fight to attempt to fix their own plumbing and had caused a disruption to the plumbing for the whole building. She was out of a place for two weeks and he had offered to let her stay with him instead of at the cheap hotel the apartment complex set them up at. He then heard the telltale sound of music drifting in from the living room and it was a song he knew all too well. He sighed and pulled himself out of the bed. 

The side table lamp was the only thing on and he could see the top of her head over the back of the couch. He walked over so he could see her, “So, what awful thing happened today?”

Arya sighed and looked over at him, “It was Aegon, he….hmmm, hmmmm.”

Gendry gestured for her to continue, “What did Mr. Entitled do this time? Did he hit on you again? Hit on Sansa again? Did he proclaim that he was too good to work on the lab assignment?” He was surprised to see her face so flushed, and she was avoiding looking at him now, “Really Stark, what is it that he did that has you listening to the murder song?”

“I’m….I’m….I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.” She said, glancing at him for a minute before he looked away.

His eyes widened and he looked down, “Shit.”

He ran back into his room and slipped on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before walking back out into the living room. He walked back over to the couch, “Sorry, I am not used to having someone else around.”

She nodded and shrugged, “The view wasn’t too horrible.”

He laughed and sat down, “Thanks. What did Aegon do?”

“Typical Aegon stuff, I don’t know why I let it get to me.” She replied, and shook her head, “I know he just keeps saying it because I rejected him.”

“No, he is saying crap because he is an asshole. If I was rejected by a woman I’d just accept it, not irritate her every chance I had.” He replied, leaning back, “You really dodged a bullet there.”

She laughed, “I guess that is one way to look at it.” Then she looked him over, “So, you sleep naked?”

He groaned, “Yes, it is freeing okay.”

“I am not judging, just surprised I didn’t know this. I’ve been here for a week already.” She commented.

“I was doing a good job at remembering that, before now.” He replied, “I really am sorry, unwanted, unexpected nudity is never enjoyable.”

“Unexpected yes, unwanted, not necessarily.” She said with a shy smirk.

He narrowed his eyes at her, “I don’t know if you are being joking or being serious.”

She shrugged and got to her feet, “Let me know when you figure it out.”

He watched as she disappeared into his spare bedroom, leaving the door open just a crack. Before he could overthink the implications he got to his feet and followed her into the room. As he was met with the sight of her sitting on the bed, wearing only her bra and panties, he knew he made the right choice.


	8. Dream a Little Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of the prompt ask from obesseivewriter

Gendry woke up slowly and stretched his neck. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, he just came over so they could both study for their upcoming finals. He looked over to see that Arya was curled up asleep on her side of the couch. He pulled the blanket off the back and laid it over her legs, before he started gathering up his stuff.

“Hey, I won’t do that if I was you.” Arya said suddenly and he quickly turned to look at her, but she still seemed to be asleep.

He smiled, he had no idea that she was a sleeptalker. He shook his head and continued getting his notes put together.

“I  _ am _ a princess you know.”

He groaned, he wondered if he should start recording this, just to have something to laugh at later on.

“It is a dragon Gendry, not a horse, not just anyone can ride her.”

The sound of his name surprised him and he couldn’t help but feel a little flattered that he was dreaming about her, even if that dream also involved a dragon.

“Is that supposed to make me just fall into bed with you?”

His eyes widened even more, was she having a sex dream? Involving him? He was trying to decide whether to leave or wake her up. He definitely shouldn’t remain sitting there next to her while she was having this kind of dream.

She let out a moan followed by his name and felt the blood rush to his groin. That realization made him jump to his feet, accidently causing him to knock her history textbook off the table. The sound caused her to snap awake.

“Gendry?”

“Hmmm, yeah, sorry. I meant to just sneak out and let you sleep.”

She sat up and rubbed at her eyes for a minute, “Did you take a nap too, its,” She glanced at her watch, “Almost 11.”

He nodded, “Guess we were both very tired.”

She blinked over at him, her eyes dipped for a minute before she looked away. He looked down, unfortunately his reaction to her moans was still evident, he turned his body away from her.

She laughed, “No need to be embarrassed. I’ve heard it happens to everyone, though it isn’t the morning.”

“It isn’t that.” He said on reflex, wishing he hadn’t because he had given him a perfect excuse.

“Oh, then what is it?”

He did not like the teasing tone in her voice and he knew how to play that game too, “I don’t Princess Arya, maybe you should ask your dragon.”

She narrowed her eyes for a moment, “What is that suppos…” The she clamped her hand over her mouth.

He nodded, “You talk in your sleep Stark.”

She took a few deep breaths before saying, “How much of that did you hear?”

“How much of it did you want me to hear?” He responded and then laughed, “Don’t worry. All I heard was your desire to be a dragon riding Princess.”

“Good, because that was all there was too it.” She responded.

He knew they both knew it wasn’t the truth, but if she wasn’t ready to admit it outloud, he wouldn't’ push her. Now that he knew about her hidden desire though, he was sure to start making the hints that their friendship could be more.

“I should get going.” He replied and picked up his bag.

She got up and walked him to the door, “You are great study partner, even if we did both fall asleep.”

“I am available anytime m’lady.” He said and leaned down, placing a peck on her cheek, “Talk to you tomorrow?”

She nodded, “Tomorrow, good night.”

“Good night.” He replied to the already closed door, and if he had a little extra pep in his step on the way home. No was around to see.


	9. A Special Skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The skirt is short on purpose.”

Gendry didn’t know he was in this bar, well that wasn’t completely true, Arya was the reason he was here. She had asked him to meet her, but in a non-Arya move, she was twenty minutes late. He had already had three different women ask him if he wanted to buy them a drink and there were way too many people around for his liking. He wasn’t sure what about his resting grump face that made them think he was approachable, but he was giving Arya 5 minutes to either show up or text him back. If she wasn’t here then, he was leaving.

He had just finished his beer and was about to get up when she walked in. He felt like he was seeing her for the first time. He’d known her for six months, they’d met in a history of weapons in Westeros lecture last semester and been best friends ever since. Every time he had seen her she had been wearing jeans with either a t-shirt or a sweater depending on the weather. This, he took a deep breath, this was a cropped top and the shortest skirt he had ever seen. Her toned legs were on full display and they caused a tightening in his pants. 

He was never one to make the first move when it came to women, and even when they did make a move, he wasn’t one to notice unless it was overt. When it overt, he tended to surprise him and cause him to mess it up in some way. He really wished that wasn’t the case now as he watched his friend walk his way, attracting the attention of almost everyone that saw her, and he couldn’t even blame them, she looked amazing.

She smiled at him as she came to rest at the table, “Hey, sorry I was late.”

He nodded, “Too busy getting ready?”

She blushed a bit, “Don’t like it?”

“The skirt is a little short.” He replied.

She smirked, “It is short on purpose.”

“What purpose would that be?” He asked, suddenly wishing he wasn’t out of beer.

“Meera said that a short skirt was the easiest way to get free drinks.” 

He looked her over, “All this, just for a few free drinks?” He asked, skeptical of that answer, “I didn’t think you were that hard up for cash.”

“I’m not.” She replied and turned to walk up to the bar. 

He watched as two men and a woman approached her while she up at the bartop, his hand gripping the empty bottle enough to white knuckle it. Arya was not his, he had no right to be jealous of those who were able to walk up and put themselves out there. She was eventually able to shake off the potential suitors and return to the table, a beer in one hand and a mixed drink in the other.

She handed him the beer.

He took it and said, “Which of the admirers should I thank for this?”

She laughed, “Paid for it with my own money.”

“Then thank you.” He replied and took a shug, “Was the skirt ineffective?”

She shook her head, “It worked just how I wanted it too.”

He frowned, “I don’t think I understand.”

“You really don’t, do you.” She said and slid around the table so they were standing next to each other, “Gendry, kiss me.”

He eventually managed to stutter out a “What?”

She smiled and ran a hand over his shoulder, “Kiss me, or I could always ask on of those…”

He didn’t allow her to finish the sentence, slanting his lips over hers. She tasted like a mix of cherry, cranberry, and vodka. It was the most intoxicating thing he ever had. 

She pulled away after a moment, a beaming smile on her face, “I told you it had a purpose.”

“You didn’t need a sinfully short skirt if you wanted to do that.”

“Nothing else I’ve tried the last few months have worked.” She said with a shrug, “This was Meera’s idea.”

“I’ll have to thank Meera the next time I see her.” He replied before giving her another kiss, “Can we go somewhere else?”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” She said and grabbed her drink, downing it in a single gulp before taking his hand, “Come on.”

He needed no further encouragement and was quick to follow her, he would follow her anywhere.


	10. Swept Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I just want to be swept off my feet...is that so bad? I’m fed up being alone.”

Gendry was pretty sure he was not meant to over the words that Arya spoke to her sister and friends. He had simply been passing by the room on his way to the bathroom when the words floated through the open doorway, “I just want to be swept off my feet….is that so bad? I’m fed up being alone.”

The words had stopped him in his tracks, all thoughts of having to piss leaving him, as he listened to Sansa’s response, “Was what Elmar did really that bad?”

Arya scoffed, “He thought a good idea for the date was a fancy dinner where he just talked about himself. He is well aware I hate all showing off and that was all he was doing.” She let out a long sigh, one that made Gendry frown even more, “I only even agreed to go out with him to make Mom happy, but I had hoped maybe it would be more.”

Someone laughed, he thought it was Meera, and that was confirmed when she said, “You know exactly why nothing has worked out with the boys you have tried to date. You are still hung up on Gendry.”

His eyes widened, Arya had a crush on him? How had he never noticed that? He knew Theon would say it was because he was an oblivious idiot when it came to women, but he had known the truth. It was just that no other woman compared to Arya so he just didn’t really see them as potential romantic options.

“I told you…..that is over.” Arya said so quietly he almost didn’t hear, “If Gendry felt anything he would have made a move by now. I just need to move on.”

Gendry continued to the bathroom, he didn’t need to hear what else was said. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had missed his chance. He had never been someone anyone would consider romantic but he was certain that he could come up with something. Arya wanted to be swept off her feet, he could do that. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, maybe Davos would be willing to help him.

* * *

Arya was excited as Gendry drove them into the woods, he had invited her and Nymeria to join him on a hike today. Ghost has jumped into the truck as well and refused to leave, so it was to be a party of four. She stole a glance at her driver, she wasn’t completely sure but something seemed off about him today, almost like he was nervous. He turned into the Wolfswood, the large pines looming over them until he pulled into the public parking lot at the trailhead. She watched as he got out without a word, opening up the back door to let the wolves loose. They were well behaved and did not go far, despite their clear excitement.

Arya jumped out to join them, taking a deep breath of the forest air, this was one of her favorite places in all the world. Even when she had traveled through Essos, she had missed this place, and had told Gendry as much during their phone calls. He had brought her here on only the third day she was back, even if it was in the middle of winter. That was when she had truly realized her childhood crush on her best friend had never faded.

It was summer now, and the filtered sun reflected off his black hair, bathing him in the light as he played with the wolves. He turned to look at her, “Going to stand by the car all day or are we hiking?”

She pushed down the feeling that threatened to rise in her chest as he smiled at her, his blue eyes focused on her and a smile on his face. She laughed and walked over to him, “In a hurry?”

“With you? Never.” He said before walking toward the path, Nymeria and Ghost running off ahead with happy yelps.

She frowned at the cryptic answer but jogged to catch up. They walked in their usual silence, just enjoying nature and each other’s company, but she still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was up with him. She wondered if maybe he had to give her bad news and was using her favorite place as a way to soften the blow. She was about to ask him what was wrong when the path opened up to the lake. 

There, at the banks of the lake, in what was their spot, a picnic was set up. Gendry’s battered blue cooler was weighing down a quilted blanket she knew belonged to the Seaworth, and there was a bouquet of flowers sitting right in the middle.

She slowly turned to Gendry, “What….What is this?”

He nervously smiled and said, “A surprise?”

“What for?” She asked as he took her hand and led her over to the picnic, Ghost and Nymeria were entertaining themselves nearby.

He let go of her hand and picked up the bouquet, “I thought this would be the perfect spot for us to have our first date.”

She took the flowers on autopilot but nearly dropped them when he said that final word, “A date?”

He nodded, “I was hoping you would be alright with us taking our friendship and turning it into something more. I figured this would be the best for us. No fancy dinners, no random people to gossip about us, just….us.”

She knew that now was the time to say something, say anything, but she was just still in shock. She had just been lamenting to Meera and Sansa how things with Gendry were never going to change, and here he was, asking to change it. He had also created the perfect date for them, she could have imagined anything that was just more…..them.

“Arya?” He asked, and she could see that he was beginning to doubt himself and his actions.

She smiled at him, “I would love to have our first date with you.”

His entire face lit up with a smile at her words and she decided that she would make sure to bring out that reaction from him many times in the future. For now, she was content to sit with him by the lake and eat the lovely sandwiches she knew were from Hot Pie’s, as the wolves splashed in the water. It was the perfect day.


	11. Fancy Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 96\. “Please get me away from him. He hasn’t left me alone all night and I am this close to committing a murder.”

Gendry really hated these gala things he was forced to attend now that his father had acknowledged him and brought him into the Baratheon fold. Robert Baratheon had had a long share of scandals leading up to Gendry’s appearance, infidelities and drinking. To change his image, he was making a show of being a good father to the children he had found. Gendry looked over to see Mya and Bella sitting at a table with Margery Tyrell, Arienne Martell, and Sansa Stark. Edric was talking with some men in suits at the other end of the ballroom, he was the one who had taken to this life with ease, his Mother was one of them too afterall and had groomed for it his whole life. They had at least three other younger siblings but they were not of age to be at an event such as this.

“You could at least pretend to be having a good time.” Jon Stark said as he came to join Gendry at his hightop table near the open bar. 

“I have a reputation to hold up.” Gendry replied and took a sip of his whiskey.

Jon laughed, “Where is Arya? Usually you are glued to her side at these things.”

“She went to the restroom and got caught by Catelyn on her way back.” He said, gesturing to the right side of the ballroom. 

Arya was standing there in a beautiful half black, half white dress embedded with jewels. Her mother was beside her in a full length green gown and they were talking to some men that Gendry thought were Freys but he couldn’t be sure.

Jon shook his head with a chuckle, “Poor thing.”

“She’ll escape eventually, she always does.” Gendry replied, taking another sip and looking back to Jon, “Where is Ygritte?”

“In a drinking contest with Tormund, Thoros, Oberyn, and Tyrion.” He said with a shake of his head, “I’ll have to carry her out of here later.”

He shook his head, “I never realized the fancy people drank so much before I joined them.”

“It is the well kept secret of the upper class.” Jon said before a large roar of laughter went up in the far left corner. He shook his head, “That is my queue. Rescue my sister if she hasn’t managed it herself in five minutes?”

He nodded with a laugh, “Will do.”

He watched Jon walk off before he went back to his drink, avoiding eye contact with the wealthy donors that walked around the room. He learned that eye contact made them think they could talk to him, and he did not want to speak to any of them. He really only liked the Starks and the Tyrells, the rest he could live without ever seeing again.

Arya rushed up to him, took his whiskey and downed it in one go, “Please get me away from him. He hasn’t left me alone all night and I am this close to committing a murder.”

Gendry looked over her shoulder, seeing Elmar Frey coming closer, “I thought you told him to fuck off at the last event.”

She sighed, “I did, he seemed to think I am merely playing hard to get and he just need to try harder. Everytime I have been away from you for more than a few minutes he appears, like a stalker.”

He wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him, “Guess you aren’t leaving my side again then. Let’s get some drinks.”

She smiled and wrapped her own arm around his waist and he used his height to shoot a glare at Elmar Frey, who was not looking pleased at the situation.

They ordered their drinks, he got another whisky while she got some kind of martini, and found a table where they could sit. He sat down and she took the chair directly next to his, he grabbed it and pulled it closer, draping his arm over the back.

Arya turned to look at him, “Are you this possessive in all your friendships?”

He shook his head, “You are special, m’lady.”

She laughed at him, “Ugh, I thought you were done calling me that.”

“Never.” He said with a smirk that dropped as he noticed Elmar walking their way, “Here we go.”

Arya turned her head just as the man came to stop at their table, “Arya, I was hoping we could continue our conversation.”

“There is nothing to discuss Elmar, I have already told you that I am not interesting in being in any kind of relationship with you. Leave me be.” Arya replied, her grey eyes glaring at the man.

Elmar seemed oblivious to the hate she was sending his way, “Please, I would love a chance to change your mind. I could show you everything you’ve been missing.”

Gendry let out a laugh, and Elmar sneered at him like he had forgotten Gendry was even there. Gendry leaned forward, invading Arya’s personal space, “I think he is offering you a chance to sleep with him.”

Arya turned her head, “What a shame I am well taken care of in that area.”

Elmar spluttered, “You and him? He is nothing but an upstart bastard Robert is using for PR.”

Gendry watched as Arya slowly stood up from her chair and approached Elmar, her voice low and dangerous, “You shall never speak about him like that again. He is twice the man you are and I would rather spend the rest of life with only him for company than speak to you for another minute. Leave or I will make a scene worthy of an Oscar.”

Elmar turned and basically ran from the table, his preverbal tail tucked between his legs.

Gendry was sure he had a look of awe on his face as she retook her seat. She took a sip of her drink before looking at him, “What? Was that too harsh?”

“That was so hot.” He said, keeping his eyes on her, “How long until we can get out of here?”

Arya smirked at him, “Think you’re getting lucky tonight Baratheon?”

“I would hope so, you just told Elmar Frey we are in a relationship, that will be over social media within hours.”

“Shit, I did do that, didn't I.” She replied and then leaned closer to him, “Guess that means I can do this in public now.”

Her lips landed against his, nothing more than a chaste kiss, but he loved it all the same.

She pulled away with a smile on her lips, “Let's say goodbye to the families and go back to your place.”

He got to his feet and offered her his hand, “As m’lady commands.”


	12. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Have you ever been kissed before?

Arya did not see how a game truth or dare was really the best way to pass their time but she had been overruled. There were about a dozen of them at the Tyrell country home on the coast for the long holiday weekend. A bunch of twenty-somethings alone had of course devolved into consuming lots of alcohol, which led to the drinking game being suggested. Arya had always hated this particular game, it always ended with her being asked a truth that would only embarrass her and result in teasing. Jeyne Poole wasn’t here for this game though, so Arya decided not to be the ‘buzzkill’ Theon accused her of when she said she didn’t want to play, and hoped for the best. 

The first few rounds went by without trouble, except for Theon’s pathetic excuse of attempting a headstand that resulted in a knocked over trinket. She was right about how the game might end, but it was not her, it was Gendry. 

Margaery asked the fateful question, “What is your worst kiss?”

Arya had cringed as the thought of her own answer came to mind, but Gendry just turned a bright red, and got to his feet quickly before storming off.

Margary looked around in confusion, “I thought that was an easy one.”

“Gendry doesn’t like talking about that kind of stuff.” Jon said with a shrug, “He’ll be back after he cools down and we’ll just make him drink.”

The game continued without him and the longer he was gone the more concerned she got about him. After her own turn, a simple truth about the worst foot she had ever eaten, Robb was not good at the game, she went to find Gendry. She found him on the back porch just looking out at the peaceful sea only a few hundred yards away. 

She sat down next to him, “You okay?”

“Of course I am, I just needed some fresh air.” He answered, not turning to look at her.

“You are a shit liar.”

He turned to her with wide eyes, “What did you just say?”

“That you, Gendry Waters, are a shit liar. Tell me the truth.” She told him, giving him an encouraging smile.

He looked away and did not say a word.

She sighed and said, “How about I tell you mine first? I was at this stupid stuffy party at my uncle’s place in Riverrun when I was 17. The son of one of uncle’s associates was there, Elmar, and he had been flirty with me all night. I am not the kind of girl who had ever had that kind of attention before and ate it up. We were just sitting out in the garden near this large fountain they had, other people were out too, but we had just been talking. Out of nowhere he leaned forwards and planted this horrible, sloppy kiss on me. It was also sadly my first kiss, after that, it was also the only one Elmar Frey got from me.” She said, hitting their shoulders together with a smile.

“Hopefully your second kiss was better.” He responded after a few moment.

She shrugged, “I haven’t had that yet.” She waited to see if he would speak but when he remained silent she said, “Come on, tell me, I told you mine.”

He shook his head, “Nothing to tell.”

She frowned and then asked, “Gendry, have you never kissed anyone before?”

His entire body seemed to deflate as he said, “No, and I know that makes me pathetic.”

“No it doesn’t!” She insisted and shook her head, “I’ve only had one terrible kiss, so if you are pathetic, so am I.”

“I never should have let you guys talk me into this, I could be all alone at the apartment right now, and no one would know about this.”

“Kiss me.” She said, and the look of shock on his face would have been laughable at any other time, “I can be your first kiss.”

“What?” He eventually managed to stutter out.

“Kiss me Gendry.” She made sure to give each word some emphasis.

He shook his head, “It will be awful and you deserve….”

She leaned forward and cut him off with a kiss and as he eagerly responded she had never been happier with a game of truth or dare in her life.


	13. Where did you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sometimes I wonder if you even like me….it sure feels like you hate me sometimes.

Arya had always put on the outward front of a friendly, confident person, while hiding the deep insecurities inside. She had many friends but she only had one person with whom she did not share blood that she would consider a close friend, and that was Gendry. He knew basically everything there was to know about her and he had since they first met when she was nine and he was thirteen. She was eighteen now and she couldn’t stop the feeling of dread that was building inside of her that Gendry was pulling away.

The feelings started the day after her graduation party, in which Gendry had really only made an appearance because he was not a social person. They had plans the next day, but he canceled, and he canceled every plan they had made for the three weeks since. She was pretty sure it was the longest she’d gone without seeing since her family took a month long trip to see the Free Cities when she was 15.

What made it worse was she had no one she could really talk to about it, when she and Gendry had fought in the past, she had gone to Jon. He was currently doing a summer internship North of the Wall and was practically unreachable. Robb was also doing an internship but in Volantis. Bran was in the neck, staying with his friend Jojen for the summer. Rickon, besides being 12, was away at a summer camp. The only sibling that remained to her was Sansa and they had never really gotten along.

She took a deep sigh, this had gone long enough, and she needed some sort of advice. She pulled herself from her bed and walked down the hall to her sister’s room, the door was cracked open and she could hear her sister in the room with her friend, Jeyne. Arya nearly chickened out right then, Jeyne would not be on her side, but she missed Gendry and was willing to take the chance.

Arya knocked on the door and pushed it open, “Sansa, can I ask your opinion on something really quick?”

“Sure.” Sansa replied, moving so she was facing where Arya remained at the door, “What about?”

“Its Gendry, he hasn’t really talked to me in weeks and he keeps cancelling our plans.” She rattled off quickly.

“Has he given a reason?” Sansa asked.

Arya shook her head, “Not really, just that he has been busy at work, but that has never stopped him before.”

Sansa frowned, “Did you guys get into a fight or something?” Arya shook her head, and Sansa asked, “When did he start ignoring you?”

“After my graduation party.” She answered.

“I saw him talking to your mother at the party, he left pretty quickly afterwards, maybe she finally got him to see how stupid your friendship is.” Jeyne said from her spot on the window seat, “You two aren’t really from the same world, it was only a matter of time.”

“Jeyne.” Sansa hissed, before turning to Arya, “All you can do is talk to him Arya. Go over to his place and force him to talk, if not, you’ll have to let him go.”

“I don’t want to let him go.” Arya shot back and stormed down the stairs. He might be able to avoid her when he was at home but he couldn’t avoid her at the shop. She knew it was a cheap blow to confront him there, but Mott liked her and wouldn’t be too annoyed. 

The drive was short, less than ten minutes, but by the time she pulled into the parking lot, she was second guessing this decision. What if he really was finally tired of their friendship and was trying to end it without a fight?

“Girl, I hope you are here to put him to rights.” Mott said suddenly from beside her, looking at her through the open window.

She blinked at him, “What do you mean?”

“He is acting all strange. Come on then, he is on lunch, perfect timing.” Mott said and walked back off toward the shop.

Arya took a deep breath and walked inside, bypassing the waiting room and going to the back. She saw his broad back facing him when she walked in, he was hunched over his meal. She carefully stepped closer and said, “Sometimes I am not even sure you like me….if feels like you hate me right now.”

Gendry jerked around as he stood up to look at her, “Arya, what are you doing here?”

“You’ve been ignoring me, I want to know why. Do you hate me?”

“I could never hate you.” He replied and looked away from her.

“Then what is it? We’ve been friends for almost a decade and you are throwing it away! Why?” She screamed at him.

“It is better this way.” His voice was small.

Arya was worried, she had never heard Gendry sound like this before. She stepped forward, “What happened at my graduation party? Everything was perfect before then.”

“You are going to go off to college soon. You are going to find someone better than me.” He said and sat back down, “Better to start now.”

“What are you talking about? You know I don’t want to college, at least not yet, and there is no one better than you.” She replied and sat down beside him, “Why are you saying this?”

“Your mother said that…”

“My mother got you thinking like this?” She asked, seething. She knew that Catelyn had never really been a fan of her friendship with Gendry but she had never tried to sabotage like this before.

“All she did was point out the obvious.” He said in return.

“No. She tried to ruin us. You are my best friend Gendry, that will never change. I love my mother, but I love you too, and there will always be room in my heart for you.” Arya told him, placing a comforting hand on his arm, “Always.”

“Do you really mean that?” He asked, his blue eyes begging her for it to be true.

“I really do.” She told him with a genuine smile, “We are having dinner tonight. You are not allowed to say no.”

He let out a low chuckle, “Roadside diner?”

She nodded, “I’ll meet you there at 6.” She said and got to her feet, “Do not be late.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He told her with a grin.

“Godo, see you there.” She said and walked back to her car, feeling lighter and more at peace than she had in weeks. She would have to have a talk with her mother though, but that could wait one more day. Tonight she had a date with her best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Don't forget to let me know your thoughts!! Feel free to go over to Tumblr and prompt me, psychvamp25


End file.
